Snow Leopard
The beautiful snow leopard (Panthera uncia) is a white to smokey-grey colour, with yellow tinged fur and patterned dark-grey to black rosettes and spots. The snow leopard has many adaptations for its cold habitat; long body hair and thick, woolly belly fur, large paws and a well-developed chest and enlarged nasal cavity that warms the cold air as it is breathed in. The long, thick tail is almost a metre in length and is used for balance and as added insulation when wrapped around the body and face at rest. The short forelimbs and long hind limbs enable this leopard to be particularly agile in its steep and rugged habitat. Snow leopards are able to jump as far as 50 feet (15 metres). Snow leopards are capable of killing prey up to three times their own weight. Snow leopard fur was once highly prized in the international fashion trade and around 1,000 pelts were traded a year in the 1920’s. Roles * It played White Wild Force Ranger in Animal Rangers Wild Force * It played Metriacanthosaurus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking with Himalayan Animals *It played Quadritini in Asian Animal Illusion Gallery Panthera uncia.jpg Snow-leopard-wild.png snow-leopard.jpg SnowLeopard.jpg Img-banner-snow-leopard-in-snow-1400x600.jpg Snow_Leopards (The Wild Thornberrys).jpg Snow_Leopard (Blue Fang).jpg Animal Jam Snow Leopard.jpg Snow Leopard.PNG CPatP Snow Leopard.png snow-leopard-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Tailung.jpg|Kung Fu Panda (2008) Batw 015 leopard.png Snow Leopard (Simpsons).png Snow Leopard WOZ.png T.O.A.S.T.E.R..jpeg Star_meets_Snow_Leopard.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Scruffy the Snow Leopard.jpeg Fabienne Growly.png|Zootopia (2016) Snow leopard san francisco zoo.jpg Sno leopard 1280 534 top desktop.png MSB Snow Leopard and Red Panda.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Snow Leopard.png LA Zoo Snow Leopard.png Toledo Zoo Snow Leopard.png Cincinnati Zoo Snow Leopards.png Blank Park Zoo Snow Leopard.png Omaha Zoo Snow Leopard.png Stephan Liepard.png Books D3E3E75C-79E0-47C3-9F3C-83CA8D68D4CE.jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg C1C9FE6A-390F-440A-AFE0-26450BE771EF.jpeg D1791AB6-C00A-4307-AA2D-09E0429AB1D8.jpeg A97E60B5-FABB-46B5-B97E-61356C0F338C.jpeg F0A9F582-E691-4682-85F8-AF6CBF4ADA24.jpeg 7F86BF96-CE66-46D5-839A-DD1303571E41.jpeg D5F845C4-D9BF-4164-BEDD-D188FC5C326C.jpeg E6A956D5-E0CA-5275-CFEE-E299AD6D437D.jpeg AC07BCE8-7D6B-4655-8429-A583D171AEA8.jpeg EEF9D9D3-7B86-5144-CBFD-CB909B548188.jpeg FCE3B02C-AAD5-41EE-8060-F1FF3AF461BC.jpeg 8B606EFE-B0D8-4D28-B72F-7820596B32B5.jpeg 144C0E95-9D0D-497A-AC99-C970FA0B6CAE.jpeg 928462F8-0908-407C-B658-09E0A9FBB3A1.jpeg 4F1B139C-54EE-4011-A7A8-EFCA09D77C7C.jpeg ADA1CBAA-38F2-45AB-B260-006FD734DE20.jpeg 9B19636B-F15B-47AC-9BA9-AD29C76FD149.jpeg 21AA6F97-6858-4A70-AC20-F8CC2C4ACA5D.jpeg 3ADA1E57-82C7-4A41-B2E5-982675336792.jpeg AEFECA4C-5360-4FD1-BD33-F97CFB147F2A.jpeg Big Cats (Eye Wonder) 95907088-468C-4EBB-B0C3-9B80426541FD.jpeg 818B9888-9BB7-441E-8380-70A4C3264C18.jpeg See Also * Lion * Tiger * Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Mammals Category:Felids Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Born In China Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:The Golden Compass Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Cape May County Park & Zoo Animals Category:Micke Grove Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals‎ Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Mogo Zoo Animals Category:Billabong Zoo Animals Category:Assinibonine Park Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooge Zoo Animals Category:Dudley Zoo Animals Category:Tallinn Zoo Animals Category:ABQ BioPark Zoo Animals‎ Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Boise Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals' Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Camouflage (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Playhouse Disney Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:King of the Tibetan Antelope Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals